cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is a 2012/2017-introduced and all-around character. She is a gargoyle and a student at Monster High. She used to be a student at Granite City High in Scaris, but she wanted to challenge herself and broaden her horizon, so she left for the Boonighted States of Scaremerica. While elated about the experience, she does miss home and her boyfriend, Garrott du Roque, in particular. At Monster High, Rochelle's guardian qualities got her the position of Head of the Student Safety Team, which she is proud to fulfill at full capacity. The few flaws to her functioning is that she's a tad aggressive and regularly overprotective to the point of being controlling. She is dutiful, though, which motivates her to work on improving herself. Biography Rochelle is from Scaris, France. She occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Monster Highas her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgondespite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Cleo de Nile. One thing the two have in common is a love for cooking. Deuce Knows His Way UHHH-round the Kitchen A Night in Scare-adise: Prom 2014 Rochelle is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own personal independence. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Confident about pointing out others mistakes with no problem, Rochelle claims she has a chip on the shoulder, suggesting she has a self-righteous feeling about her self, always bringing up how she is disadvantaged. Otherwise, she is a loyal and hard-working girl, as well as a responsible individual, which sometimes makes her do things she doesn't enjoy. Her strict ways, gargoyle protective nature and almost stone-cold way to handle things has gotten her a place as the Main Hall Moan-itor of Monster High, as well as other security related responsibilities. Abilities *'Gorgon Immunity' *'Flight' Trivia *Her catchphrase is "Timeless beauty set in stone". *Her first name translates to "little rock", and her last name is a parody of the surname Doyle. *Her birthday is December 18 and she is a Sagittarius. Category:Canon Characters Category:Monster High characters Category:Students Category:Gargoyles Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Girlfriends